Pain and Pleasure
by Neil02
Summary: Hinata wants to surprise Naruto with a sex party for his birthday
1. 1

**I don't own these characters this story is for pure entertainment purposes will contain a lot of sex and spankings and wedgies so if you don't like don't read **

It was a normal day in The leaf village well as normal as it can be. You see today was Naruto's birthday and Hinata wanted to surprise him with something completely unexpected.

Hinata was usually very jealous and hated it when other women looked at Naruto but today she wanted to give naruto a sex party, there was just one problem though she wasn't sure if any of the girls she wanted would or could agree as some of them are married with children.

"I should ask the girls I know aren't married first and then I'll ask the ones who are." Hinata said to herself while she was getting ready.

As Hinata was walking through the market she came across TenTen and smiles as this was the perfect moment to ask. "Hey TenTen" Hinata said smiling at her beautiful friend. TenTen was a very pretty woman and Hinata being a bit Bisexual has always found her to be hot even wanting to have sex with her but too afraid to ask Naruto if they could.

"Hey Hinata" TenTen said and ran up to hung her friend 'Wow her boobs are as big and squishy as ever' she thought while hugging her friend "So what do you have planned for Naruto's birthday?" She asked looking at Hinata

Hinata blushes and takes TenTen some place privet "I-I want to throw Naruto a sex party and I was hoping you would come and help me pleasure Naruto on his special day" Hinata says her blush getting bigger. If she was being honest Hinata expected to be slapped and told she was a creep.

"Okay I'll do it" TenTen said looking at Hinata.

"Really?" Hinata asks smiling when TenTen nods "Oh thank you so much TenTen" she said hugging her friend

TenTen smiles "No problem but I do have a condition. You have to eat me out" TenTen said smiling.

TenTen's words caused Hinata to blush but she nodded "Yes of course we will do it at the Party it should be fun" she said smiling

"Alright I'll see you there" TenTen said and gives Hinata a kiss on the cheek

"I don't know how good I'll be I've never been with a girl" Hinata said looking at TenTen

As she walks away TenTen smiles "That's alright" she says.

Hinata smiles 'Alright one down' she thought to herself


	2. 2

Having asked TenTen Hinata smiles 'I wonder who else I should ask' she thought to herself.

Having no one else to ask Hinata sighs and heads to Ino's house "hopefully Ino will agree to do this" she said with a bit of worry in her voice.

After arriving at Ino's house Hinata explains everything to her and Sai. "I see" Ino said "If Sai is okay with it I'll help" Ino said smiling

"Really?" Hinata asks happily

Ino nods "Of course Naruto saved the world and deserves so pleasure every once in a while" she said smiling.

Sai looks at Hinata and then at his wife and smiles "Alright I'll agree to let Ino go, but you have to agree to pleasure me on my birthday" He said

Hinata blushes but nods "Y-Yes of course I'll do that it's only fair" 'I am pretty sure once I tell naruto hell spank me but a sore bottom is worth him being happy' she thought to herself.

"I should get going I have one more stop to make" Hinata says as he turns to leave

"Hinata wait" Ino said "You forgot something"

"Really what did I-mph" Hinata was shocked that Ino was kissing her 'The only girl who ever kissed me like this was Sakura and that was a one time thing, but Ino never struck me as the type' Hinata thinks to herself

'So you and Sakura kisses?' Ino asks her voice in Hinata' head

'Ino were you reading my mind?" She asked? 'That's not nice you shouldn't invade my privacy like that, but yes we kissed' she admits

'Who is better me or her?" Ino asks

Hinata blushes 'If I'm being honest it's you'

Ino breaks the kiss and walks back to her husband who was now hard from watch that "Sia needs some attention so I'll see you later Hinata" Ino said pulling down Sai's pants not caring that Hinata was there.

Hinata nods and leaves giving them their privacy 'Alright I think one more will do it' and with that she was off


	3. 3

Hinata walks up to the house of her best friend Sakura Uchia and gulps nervously. Sasukeand Naruto are friends, and they have had a foursome before, but what Hinata is asking is much different, it will just be girls and Naruto no other men, so Hinata isn't sure what Sasuke will say.

"Alright" Sasuke said when Hinata asked surprising both her and Sakura.

"Really thanks I promise I'll make this up to you" Hinata said smiling.

"Wait a minute" Sakura said "I never agreed to do it" She proclaimed her armed crossed

Hinata frowns and tears up "Please Sakura I just want to make Naruto happy" she says tears beginning to fall

Seeing her best friend cry Sakura sighs "Alright fine I'll do it but first I want to wedgie you. It's been over two weeks since I wedgies you and three since your last swirly and I've been dying to give you one, so that's my condition I'll even walk with you to make sure you don't pick it out until we talk to Naruto"

Hinata sighs. She and Sakura are close friends but Sakura can be a bit of a bully to her, however when she needs someone to talk to Sakura is always there so Hinata puts up with the bullying. "Fine just please not an atomic wedgie I know Ino will want to

give me one later" Hinata says beging and taking the wedgie position

"We will see what I decide" was all that sakura said before doing her hands into Hinata's pants and grabbing a hand full of her panties and tugging hard. Sakura smiles when she hears the familiar screams of a freshly wedgied Hinata.

Sakura unhooks Hinata's bra and puts them through the leg holes of her panties trapping her in a bra connection wedgie.

Hinata whimpers, she hates bra connection wedgies almost as much as atomic wedgies but at least these are easier to hide.

Hinata and Sakura leave the house and head to the hokage mansion to talk with naruto


	4. 4

Now that Hinata had everyone she needed all that was left to do is talk with Naruto. 'I hope he isn't too mad at me' she thought to herself as her and Sakura walk to her house.

Soon they arrive at Hinata's house and she sighs "let me go talk to Naruto first" she said as she looks at the clock 'the others should arrive soon' she thought to herself.

Hinata walks into Naruto's office and smiles "Sweetheart can we talk? It's your birthday let the shadow clones handle everything" she said walk towards her husband

Naruto smiles "I guess you're right" Naruto says making several shadow clones "so what did you want to talk about?"

Hinata explains everything including the deal she made with Sai.

Naruto looks at her and smiles "Really? Oh thank you so much" he says hugging her

This confused Hinata "you aren't mad about the deal I made with Sai?"

Naruto thinks about it "Not really he agreed to let Ino do this so I can't really be mad. Besides I am only a bit upset nothing that warrants a spanking in front of them. You will however be going to bed tonight with a warmed bottom" Naruto teases

Hinata blushes "Y-yes sir" she said trying to hide her face.

After a few minutes everyone else arrived and Hinata greets them "I can't thank you enough for doing this" she said as she smiles.

Naruto walks out and looks around "Alright so how should we start?"

TenTen walks up to Hinata "She promised to eat me out so I think we should start with her lips on mine if you know what I mean"

Naruto laughs "lets go slow how about we all snuggle and maybe kiss a little than see where it takes us"


	5. 5

They girls all smile as they snuggle with Naruto

"You are so cuddle" TenTen says softly "But I'm still mad we aren't having sex yet" she says pouting.

Hinata giggles at TenTen and than looks at Sakura "Sakura May I please undo this wedgie? It's difficult to cuddle in" she says lifter her head off of Sakura's chest

"Well you did ask nicely so fine I'll allow it but just this once" she says kissing Hinata on the forehead

Hinata gets up and goes to fix her wedgie "Sakura is so pretty" she says her cheeks read from thinking about the kiss.


End file.
